Theme Song
Our theme song is "At the Speed of Light" By Dimrain47 We each have a part in it. It takes place in an underground hell mine where we're on a supersonic mine cart battling hell monsters. Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Zrq8FiKS6A Exposition After the events of the apocalypse,all 9 of us were placed underground in a hell mine by evil overlord John Sheena. We are all placed on separate mine cart platforms far apart from each other moving at 126 KPH/80 MPH. Our goal is to stay alive, fighting hell demons until the end and find each other before the world blows up in a fiery inferno. From 0:00 to 0:37, we are all starting in the cave, and we start moving. The first three fight hard and survive, and after we pass the first part, we start moving into advanced mode, where the last 6 people are. From 1:13 to 1:25 begins advanced mode. The carts speed up twice as fast and start going downhill, where the cave is starting to heat up tremendously. At 2:39 to 3:15, our carts start to slow down and go back up, giving us a short break as we fight weaker demons. After that, at 3:16 begins H311 M0D3, where the sides of the walls start caving and bursting into flames as the carts reach their maximum speed. At 3:51, ogrelord Shruk manages to slay evil Overlord John Sheena, reuniting the rest of the people who fought very hard. The apocalypse reverses and everyone repopulates. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Faccia Faccia's part is from 0:38 to 0:49 Faccia's part starts with her going through a glowing cave, not being able to see much into the dark. She is not very skilled with her sword, but still manages to fight off the demons. Matolog Matolog's part is from 0:50 to 1:01 The scene switches over to Matolog, skillfully fighting demons with his flameberge, being a total badass. Metalsonic Metalsonic's part is from 1:02 to 1:13 The scene then switches over to Metalsonic's part where all of the demons are getting rekt with his mace. Bluelink Bluelink's part is from 1:26 to 1:37 Bluelink comes in when advanced mode starts, the cave starts flashing blue as the gravity of the cart starts inverting and it starts going up and down very fastly. While this is happening, Bluelink is blasting demons with his laser gun. SCP-999 SCP-999's part is from 1:38 to 1:49 SCP-999 comes in after Bluelink and is struggling very hard with his weak skillz. He is using a cheap sword, trying to fight off the demons as his cart is headed for a dead end. Schmid finally crosses paths with 999 and tries to save him, but unfortunately, 999's cart collides with a boulder and he falls to his death a very big sleep. (Tried to make everyone feel better witout facing reality -Jazz) Schmidkalkan Schmidkalkan's part is from 1:50 to 2:13 Schmid is distraught, witnessing 999's death, but he must keep moving forward. All Schmid has is a shield, he is trying his best to bash the demons' heads in with it and fend them off, but they start overpowering him and he can't hold them back any longer. Iskaldur Iskaldur's part is from 2:13 to 2:36 Iskaldur is being a badass with her halberd and no demons have even scratched her. She is coming up on Schmid's path and sees him being attacked. She quickly abandons her own cart platform and jumps onto Schmid's. She quickly fights off the demons attacking him. She helps him up, and they fight back to back as a team. Darkstar Darkstar's part is from 3:15 to 3:26 Darkstar's scene starts with him using his flaming scythe to decapitate demons in the most brutal way possible. Darkstar isn't even breaking a sweat as his badassery outshines everyone elses. Shruk Shruk's part is from 3:27 to 3:51 That is, until ogrelord Shruk, of course. Shruk and his onion ultrasword slice the insignificant demons into pieces without a struggle. The final moments are approaching. Shruk's cart platform slides up to Overlord John Sheena. With no struggle, overlord Shruk blasts her in the eyes with onion juice, then causes an explosion and defeats her.